Von Edelsteinen, Tauben und heißer Schokolade
by Sirastar
Summary: Shinich hat nach zwei Jahren endlich seinen richtigen Körper wieder. Jetzt jagt er den Dieb seines Herzens. -ShinKai-


Von Edelsteinen, Tauben und heißer Schokolade

Autor: Sirastar

Beta: Arima

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Gosho Aoyama.

Diese Geschichte habe ich speziell für meine liebe Freundin Mangafan0 geschrieben. Durch Sie habe ich meine alte/neue Liebe zu Detektiv Conan wieder entdeckt und weil Sie einen recht schweren Start ins neue Jahr hatte, möchte ich ihr hiermit eine kleine Freude machen.

Ein riesen Dank geht auch noch an meine Beta Arima für die schnelle und tolle Unterstützung.

"Gesprochen"  
-Gedanken-

Von Edelsteinen, Tauben und heißer Schokolade

Die Nacht war kalt.

Kälter als er es erwartet hatte und der Wind frischte immer mehr auf. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko sein würde unter diesen Umständen seinen Hängegleiter zu verwenden, aber ihm blieb jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr.

Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zu der von ihm angekündigten Zeit. Kommissar Nakamori war, wie der Rest des Kid-Sonderkommandos bis aufs Äußerste angespannt. Kid beobachtete von seinem Platz am Dachfenster aus die Szenerie. Die gute Polizei hatte unter Nakamori's Anleitung mal wieder alles aufgefahren. Hubschrauber, Streifenwagen und Einheiten zu Fuß. Jeder Beamte im Raum war zusätzlich mit einer Gasmaske ausgerüstet und ein paar wenige trugen zusätzlich Nachtsichtgeräte.

-Sie haben endlich mal dazu gelernt und auch die Organisation der Einheiten ist dieses mal viel besser gelaufen, dass muss ich ihnen lassen. Aber leider wird es ihnen auch diesmal nichts nützen.-, dachte der weiß gekleidete Dieb, während er einen letzten Blick auf seine Uhr warf. Jetzt waren es nur noch Sekunden und mit jeder weiteren die verstrich, spannten sich die Gesichter im Ausstellungsraum immer mehr an. Wie gewöhnlich waren die Beamten um den Schaukasten herum positioniert, der das Objekt der Begierde von Kaito Kid enthielt. Es war ein Aquamarin, aber nicht irgendein Aquamarin, es war der größte der Welt, der die Form eines Tropfens oder einer Träne innehatte. Jeder der diesen Stein erblickte, war von dessen Erscheinung verzaubert und sollte man der Legende glauben, dann war dieser Stein eine Träne der Erde selbst. Nicht wie es sonst die Träne von Göttern oder Mystischen Wesen waren, nein diese Träne sollte die Erde selbst vergossen haben. Der Anblick dieses Steines sollte das Herz eines jeden Betrachters berühren und ihm den richtigen Weg im Leben weisen.

Der angekündigte Zeitpunkt rückte immer näher und unbewusst spannten sich die Polizisten im Raum an. Ihre Blicke suchten immer wieder den Raum nach der weißen Gestalt ab, die diesen Stein an sich nehmen wollte, aber wie gewöhnlich geschah bis zum Ablauf der Frist nichts.

Kaum hatte die Uhr jedoch den angekündigten Zeitraum erreicht, brach ein ohrenbetäubender Krach im Raum los. Sehr hoch- und tieffrequentierte Töne sorgten dafür, dass sich die Polizisten schützend die Hände auf die Ohren drückten oder von leichtem Schwindel geplagt in die Knie gingen. In diesem Tumult seilte sich Kid von der Decke ab und schnell hatte er sich mit einem Glasschneider Zugang zum Aquamarin verschafft. Kommissar Nakamori bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich bereits wieder aufrichtete.

„Kid, du Hund, das wirst du mir büßen!", schrie er, während er sich immer noch die Hände an die Ohren presste. Kid hingegen lächelte seinen ewigen Verfolger nur an und mit dem Explodieren von drei Rauchgranaten hörten auch die Töne wieder auf.

Ein Seitenfenster ging zu Bruch und man sah nur noch eine Gestalt per Ballon in die Nacht entschwinden.

Nachdem sich das Sonderkommando ein wenig erholt hatte, folgten Sie Kommissar Nakamori nach oben. Kid stellte leicht überrascht fest, dass sich die Truppe dieses Mal nicht hatte mit dem Dummy austricksen lassen, aber so wirklich aus der Ruhe brachte ihn das nicht. Wie gewohnt hielt er den erbeuteten Stein ins Licht des vollen Mondes, aber entgegen seiner Erwartung oder Hoffnung war es erneut nicht Pandora. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen ließ er den Stein in seine Tasche gleiten und spannte seinen Gleiter.

„Kid, du Strolch, jetzt haben wir dich!", rief Kommissar Nakamori, während er mit seinen Leuten aufs Dach stürmte.

„Mein lieber Kommissar Nakamori, ich bin stolz über die Fortschritte die Sie und ihre Truppe gemacht haben, aber auch heute Abend werde ich mit meiner Beute entschwinden."

„Du bist lebensmüde, der Wind ist viel zu stark als das du sicher davon kommst!", zu aller Überraschung, schwang tatsächlich ein Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme von Kommissar Nakamori mit.

„Aber, aber Kommissar Nakamori, auch heute werde ich sicher mein Ziel erreichen. Dennoch bedanke ich mich für ihre Sorge und wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Kid vom Dach und sein Glück blieb ihm hold. Trotz der starken Böen trug ihn sein Gleiter sicher in ein anderes Viertel der Stadt.

Die dunklen Schatten die ihn verfolgten bemerkte er dabei nicht. Vielleicht verschleierte auch ein wenig die Enttäuschung seinen Geist, die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sein Lieblings Detektiv erneut nicht zu einem seiner Raubzüge erschienen war.

Er wusste das er schon seit über zwei Monaten seine richtige Gestalt wieder hatte und er wusste in welchen großen Fall er involviert war, aber vielleicht war es genau dieser Fall, diese Organisation, die ihn davon abhielten seinen Rivalen zu jagen.

Auch rätselte Kid immer noch darüber ob er die gleiche Organisation verfolgte wie sein Rivale, möglich wäre es. Aber um das erfahren zu können, müsste er mit ihm sprechen, doch genau das blieb ihm durch die Abwesenheit Kudos verwehrt.

Ein leises Gurren holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldigt meine Süßen.", flüsterte Kid, während er vier seiner Tauben aus den Verstecken in seiner Kleidung entließ und diese sich auf seine Schultern setzten.

Fröhlich gurrend brachten die Tauben nun ihr Gefieder in Ordnung während ihr Herr ihnen dabei zusah.

Da auch die stärke des Windes nachließ überlegte der Meisterdieb auch noch den Rest des Weges per Gleiter zurückzulegen, aber seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als seine Tauben schlagartig still wurden und ihr Blicke sich auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren begannen. Tiere hatten einen siebten Sinn für Gefahren und das hatte Kid schon oft Vorteile gebracht und auch jetzt suchte er sofort nach dem Grund warum seine Lieblinge verstummt waren. Buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde entdeckte er den roten Zielpunkt der sich auf seinen Körper gerichtet hatte und er hechtete in Deckung. Nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden später war der Einschlag von einer und dann mehrerer darauffolgender Kugeln auf dem Dach zu hören. Er musste hier weg und das schnell.

Als es wieder ruhig wurde sprang Kid auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zum anderen Ende des Daches. Er spürte wie ihn eine der Kugeln die ihn nun verfolgten am Bein streifte. Den Schmerz ignorierend sprang er über den Rand des Daches und öffnete erst nach ein paar Sekunden freien Falls seinen Gleiter.

Jetzt hatte er das Gebäude im Rücken und war damit in Sicherheit, aber dann erblickte er etwas, das ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er war entkommen, aber eine seiner Tauben fehlte.

Schnell landete Kid auf dem nächsten Dach und floh ins Innere des Gebäudes. Dort lies er sein Kid Kostüm verschwinden und wurde wieder zu dem der er eigentlich war. Der junge Nachwuchsmagier und Streichekönig des Ekoda Gymnasiums Kaito Kuroba.

Seine Tauben hatten ebenfalls den Weg zu Ihm gefunden und nun verbarg er Sie wieder in seiner Kleidung.

In dunkler Kleidung und mit einer Kappe auf dem Kopf machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Gebäude von dem er soeben geflohen war. Über eine Stunde suchte er die Umgebung ab, aber von seiner Taube fehlte jede spur.

Traurig und mit schmerzendem Bein machte sich der Meisterdieb dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Kaito konnte dabei nicht wissen das seine Taube längst in Sicherheit war. Entgegen dem was der Dieb angenommen hatte, war Shinichi Kudo doch zu seinem Raubzug erschienen. Er hatte auf dem Dach gewartet das Kaito Kid in seiner Ankündigung als Fluchtpunkt nutzen wollte, aber jetzt ärgerte sich der Detektiv darüber, dass er der Polizei dazu nichts gesagt hatte. Nun war niemand in der Nähe der die Attentäter hätte verfolgen können und allein war das für Shinichi zu gefährlich.

Nachdem Kid gelandet war hatte Shinichi gezögert ihn anzusprechen, die Gegenwart des Meisterdiebes ließ sein Herz jedesmal höher schlagen und der Anblick wie dieser seine Tauben gewähren, ließ war einfach zu Atemberaubend gewesen. Shinichi blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen als sein Rivale in Deckung sprang. Er selbst trat weiter in die Schatten um nicht auch noch zur Zielscheibe zu werden. Von dort konnte er gut beobachten wie der Dieb aufsprang und zur anderen Seite rannte um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was er dann sah konnte er fast nicht glauben, eine von Kids Tauben war genau in die Schussbahn einer Kugel geflogen und lenkte somit einen mit Sicherheit tödlichen Schuss ab. Der Schuss streifte Kid noch am Bein aber dann hatte er sich mit einem fast übermenschlich wirkenden Sprung auch schon in Sicherheit gebracht.

Eine viertel Stunde später wagte sich der Detektiv aus seinem Versteck und warf einen Blick zu dem Gebäude von dem die Schüsse gekommen waren, aber die Attentäter hatten sich nachdem Kid entkommen war aus dem Staub gemacht. Shinichi wollte gerade das Dach verlassen als ein leises Gurren seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er folgte dem Geräusch und nahe der Dachkante über die Kid gesprungen war entdeckte er die Taube, die so tapfer ihren Herren vor dem Tode bewahrt hatte. Ihr linker Flügel schien gebrochen zu sein und Sie blutete ebenfalls stark an der linken Seite ihres Körpers. Shinichi zog sofort seine Jacke aus und wickelte das verletzte Tier darin ein. Anschließend nahm er Sie vorsichtig auf den Arm und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als Kaito zu Hause ankam war er immer noch geknickt. Sicher, er hatte den Stein bekommen und noch immer ruhte dieser in seinem Anzug, aber der Verlust seiner Taube schmerzte ihn sehr. Die Taube hieß Kira und war mit gerade mal zwei Jahren einer seiner jüngsten, aber auch eine seiner talentiertesten Helfer. Im Haus ging er direkt nach ganz oben zum Taubenschlag, der sich auf dem ausgebauten Dachboden befand. Kaito's Vater hatte diesen dort eingerichtet und so hatten seine Lieblinge viel Platz und konnten ihr Runden drehen wann Sie wolten. Die Vögel vermochten es immer Kaito aufzuheitern wenn er traurig war, aber heute blieben sie ruhig und still. Tauben waren äußerste gesellig und somit fiel das Fehlen eines Kameraden auch den anderen Tieren auf. Der junge Meisterdieb konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen und begann daher vorsichtig damit die Kletterstangen, Schlafplätze und den Boden vom Kot der Tiere zu befreien. Anschließend verstreute er frischen Sand auf den Ablagen und dem Boden und befüllte die Wasser und Futterschalen neu. Während er so ruhig vor sich hin arbeitete kam auch wieder Leben in seine Helfer und zwei ließen sich nach getaner Arbeit auf seinen Schultern nieder während es sich eine dritte in seinen Haaren gemütlich machte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich nun endlich wieder auf die Lippen des jungen Diebes und er setzte sich an eine der beiden Ausflugklappen und genoss noch ein wenig die Nähe seiner gefiederten Freunde.

Die Tauben wechselten sich immer wieder ab, sodass nach einiger Zeit jede einmal bei ihrem Herrn gesessen hatte. Daher war es weit nach Mitternacht als sich Kaito endlich in sein Bett fallen ließ.

Drei Tage später runzelte Kommissar Nakamori in seinem Büro wieder einmal sprachlos die Stirn. Als er am morgen zum Dienst erschien, lag auf seinem Schreibtisch der von Kid gestohlene Aquamarin zusammen mit einer kleinen Grußkarte des Diebes.

Danach blieb es erst einmal ruhig um den Meisterdieb, erst einen Monat später erhielt die Polizei ein neues Ankündigungsschreiben von Kaito Kid.

Sein Ziel diesmal war der Smaragd der in Zusammenhang mit einer Ausstellung eines Kalifen präsentiert wurde.

Kommissar Nakamori traf allerdings fast der Schlag als der Kalif keinerlei Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seinerseits zustimmte. Der ausländische Gast war ein Fan von Kaito Kid und wollte den Dieb unbedingt treffen, umso erfreuter war dieser darüber das der Meisterdieb sich genau für den Ball, auf dem der Kalif zu Gast sein würde, angekündigt hatte. Der Kommissar und zwei seiner Leute erhielten die Erlaubnis ebenfalls am Ball teilzunehmen, aber jedem war klar das Kid so leichtes Spiel haben würde. Am Abend des Balles stand Nakamori am Eingang der Ballhalle und beäugte misstrauisch die Gäste die zunehmend den Saal bevölkerten. Es war ihm verboten irgendjemanden zu kontrollieren oder den Ablauf des Balls in irgendeiner Weise zu stören. Das alles trug natürlich nicht zur Verbesserung der Laune des Kommissars bei. Der Abend Schritt voran ohne das etwas geschah doch plötzlich und unvermittelt begann der Kalif laut zu lachen. Der Smaragd den er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch um den Hals getragen hatte, war verschwunden und das ohne der Kalif selbst oder einer der Gäste etwas bemerkt hatten. An der Brust des Mannes haftete stattdessen eine Dankeskarte des Diebes. Von Kaito Kid selbst fehlte jedoch jede Spur.

Der Meisterdieb hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Verkleidung als Kellner abgelegt und hielt den Smaragd prüfend in die wenigen Strahlen des Mondes die diese Nacht erhellten.

Wieder war es nicht Pandora und wieder schwor er sich seine Mission fortzusetzen bis zu dem Tag an dem er Erfolg haben würde.

Gerade als Kid seinen Gleiter aufspannen wollte, packte irgendetwas oder irgendjemand seinen Umhang und zog ihn mit einem festen Ruck nach hinten. Der Meisterdieb konnte nicht verhindern dass ihm ein kleiner Laut der Überraschung entwich und er kniff die Augen zusammen als sein Rücken ziemlich hart mit dem Boden in Kontakt kam.

„Du warst unachtsam." hörte er dann plötzlich eine Stimme, eine Stimme die ihm so lange gefehlt hatte. Sofort blickte Kid auf und begegnete den tiefblauen Augen seines Rivalen.

Drei Monate war er wieder zurück und erst jetzt tauchte er auf? Kid wusste nicht ob er in diesem Moment erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte, aber natürlich würde er sich das nicht anmerken lassen.

„Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise zustimmen, Herr Detektiv, denn ich gebe zu das ich mit deinem Erscheinen wirklich nicht mehr gerechnet habe." Bei diesen Worten begann der Detektiv tatsächlich zu lächeln, was sogleich Kaito's Herz höher schlagen ließ.

-Was ist denn jetzt los, warum wird mir so warm, wenn er so lächelt?-, fragte sich der Dieb, während er von seinem Rivalen wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Schnell verbarg er seine Verwirrtheit erneut hinter seinem Pokerface und lächelte sein Gegenüber fast überheblich an.

„Schön zu sehen das du deine richtige Größe wieder hast, sie steht dir um einiges besser als der Kleine-Junge-Grundschüler-Look."

Shinichi zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und musterte dann sein Gegenüber. Als Conan hatte er Kid nie genau in Augenschein nehmen können, aber jetzt war er endlich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, ich musste mein Leben erst wieder in den Griff bekommen bevor ich dir hinter her jagen konnte, aber glaub nicht dass ich deine Aktivitäten nicht verfolgt hätte.", kommentierte der Detektiv sein spätes Erscheinen. Er war froh das Kid nicht bemerkt hatte das er auch bei den letzten beiden Raubzügen schon anwesend gewesen war. Genau das hatte Shinichi die Gelegenheit gegeben den Dieb ganz genau zu beobachten. Er fand es wirklich erstaunlich wie ähnlich sie sich äußerlich waren, nur wenige Details unterschieden sie wirklich im Aussehen und diese Details waren für ungeübte Beobachter kaum zu erfassen. Auch das Herz des Detektivs schlug deutlich schneller wenn er dem Dieb gegenüber stand und das war einer der Gründe warum er sich so lange Zeit gelassen hatte ihm endlich gegenüber zu treten. Doch jetzt wusste er was er wollte, er wollte Kaito Kid!

„Das ist verständlich, aber ich hatte dich früher erwartet.", bestätigte Kid seine Worte.

„Glaube mir ich wäre gerne auch früher gekommen, aber es ging einfach nicht und wer weiß, vielleicht willst du ja bald nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

Bei diesen Worten zog Kid fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist ein beeindruckender Gegner Shinichi, weshalb sollte ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen? Es sei denn du hast vor mir hübsche Armbänder anzulegen, dann würde ich mich selbstverständlich sofort verabschieden."

„Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hättest du die Bänder jetzt schon an den Handgelenken, immerhin hast du meine Gegenwart vorhin nicht bemerkt. Aber ich will etwas anderes." Nun fixierte Shinichi Kid mit einem festen Blick und begann sich auf den Dieb zuzubewegen. „Ich will wissen, wer dich jagt und ich will wissen was du suchst, aber noch mehr als das…", Shinichi unterbrach sich selbst kurz im Satz und drängte seinen Gegenüber an die Wand. Kid war vor ihm zurückgewichen, aber jetzt waren Sie einander so nah wie noch nie.

„Noch mehr als das, will ich wissen wer du bist." Noch ehe Kid etwas erwidern konnte, überwand der Detektiv auch die letzten Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen auf die des Diebes. Kid presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte den Jungen vor sich wegzudrücken, aber der hatte wohl anderes im Sinn. Blitzschnell packte Shinichi Kid's Hände und drückte diese über dem Kopf des Diebes an die Wand. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er dabei immer wieder über die weichen Lippen des Anderen, aber der Zugang blieb ihm verwehrt.

Nun schaffte Kaito es auch seinen Kopf ruckartig nach rechts zu drehen und somit die Verbindung zwischen ihren Lippen aufzuheben.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Kid, aber seine Augen verrieten Unsicherheit.

„Ich will dich Kid.", flüsterte Shinichi während er seine Zunge nun über den Hals des Diebes gleiten lies. Nach Außen hin blieb Shinichi ruhig, aber er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde beinahe in seiner Brust zerspringen. Die Nähe des Diebes brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, die Hitze und der Geruch die von ihm ausgingen, waren einfach zu verlockend, als dass er ihm widerstehen könnte. Dem Detektiv selbst wurde immer heißer während er weiter den Hals des Anderen liebkoste und dann endlich in dessen Ohrläppchen biss.

„Ah … lass das…", brachte Kid leise hervor und erneut versuchte er Shinichi von sich wegzudrücken. Der Detektiv ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und knabberte stattdessen an dem empfindlichen Haaransatz hinter Kids Ohr. Ein deutlicher Schauer lief durch den Körper des weiß gekleideten Diebes und wieder versuchte er den Detektiv von sich zu stoßen.

Kid wurde in der Zwischenzeit auch von einer ihm unbekannten Hitze gepackt und es fiel ihm immer schwerer seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Gerade als Shinichi für einen winzigen Augenblick seine Zähen von seinem Hals löste bot er noch einmal alle Kraft auf, die er hatte und tatsächlich gelang es ihm den Detektiven von sich zu stoßen. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm aber nicht so wie er es wollte und so befand sich der Dieb nur wenige Augenblicke später in einer neuen Umklammerung seitens des Detektivs. Shinichi hielt ihn nun von hinten fest. Dabei klemmte er die Arme des Diebes zwischen der Wand und dessen Körper ein und drehte dessen Kopf so weit es ging zu sich.

„Bitte Kid, ich brauche dich.", flüsterte er und legte erneut seine Lippen auf die des Diebes. Diesmal konnte Kid nicht schnell genug reagieren und daher spürte er nun die Zunge des Detektivs in seinem Mund. Verführerisch strich dieser über seine eigene Zunge und nur unter äußerster Anstrengung schaffte er es nicht zu sehr auf dieses Spiel einzugehen. Als Kid dann aber noch eine Hand spürte, die sich auf seinen Schritt drückte, wurde es zu viel. Woher er die Kraft nahm, wusste er selbst nicht, aber er drückte sich Schlagartig gegen den Detektiven, sodass dieser zurücktaumeln musste. Diesmal ließen seine Sinne ihn nicht im Stich und er schaffte es Abstand zwischen sich und dem anderen zu bringen.

Ihm war heiß und er war durcheinander und als er in die Augen des Detektivs sah, konnte er dessen Enttäuschung nur zu gut in ihnen erkennen. Beinahe hätte er dem Impuls nachgegeben, sich wieder in dessen Arme zu werfen, denn trotz aller Widersprüche fühlte sich seine Nähe gut an, aber er durfte einfach nicht.

Respektvoll, fast traurig sah er Shinichi an, während er an den Rand des Daches trat.

„Es tut mir leid.", mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Dach, spannte seinen Gleiter auf und entschwand in die Nacht.

Als Kaito nach Hause kam, war er mehr als nur verwirrt. Warum hatte Shinichi das getan? War es wirklich wahr was er sagte, aber warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet in einen Dieb verliebt haben, wenn er doch jemanden wie Ran hatte.

Der junge Dieb verstand die Welt nicht mehr, gut er war nicht ganz auf dem laufenden was das Privatleben seines Rivalen anging, aber er hatte doch selbst gesehen wie sehr er seine Sandkastenfreundin liebte, da konnte er das mit Kid doch nicht ernst meinen.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Sandkastenfreundin des Detektivs wurde Kaito schwer ums Herz. Er selbst hatte früher immer geglaubt eines Tages mit Aoko zusammen zu kommen, aber nachdem er Kaito Kid geworden war, hatte er diese Hoffnung weit nach hinten in seine Gedanken geschoben. Dann fing aber tatsächlich auch noch Hakuba an sich für seine Freundin zu interessieren und von da an hatte er alle Versuche Aoko näher zu kommen unterlassen. An einem Grillabend bei Aoko zu Hause hatte ihr Vater ihn damals auf Hakuba angesprochen und obwohl er es nicht zugab hatte Kaito großen Respekt vor dem blonden Detektiv, daher hatte er dem Kommissar wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet.

„Wenn Sie sich für Aoko jemanden wünschen, der Sie wie eine Prinzessin behandelt und auf Händen trägt, dann ist Hakuba genau der richtige für Sie."

Das waren seine Worte gewesen und nicht nur Aoko's Vater sondern auch Hakuba waren von dieser Aussage total überrascht gewesen. Am gleichen Abend hatte er Hakuba noch vor allen Anwesenden gedroht das er es bereuen würde, würde er Aoko jemals unglücklich machen, aber seit diesem Abend verhielt sich der Detektiv auch ihm gegenüber anders. Klar, er jagte ihn auf seinen Raubzügen immer noch wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, aber er beschuldigte ihn nicht mehr vor den Augen anderer Kid zu sein. Für Kaito war es entspannend so mit Hakuba umzugehen, aber er war letzen Endes allein zurück geblieben und eigentlich ging er davon aus, dass es auch so bleiben würde, zumindest so lange bis er irgendwann den Zylinder Kaito Kid's an den Nagel hängen und einem normalen Beruf nachgehen würde.

Jetzt aber überschlugen sich seine Gedanken, da er zu verstehen versuchte was heute nach dem Raubzug passiert war und, dass er es eigentlich nicht zulassen konnte jemanden der Gefahr auszusetzen in die er sich selbst regelmäßig begab. Immer noch unsicher schleppte er sich langsam in sein Zimmer und dort zu seinem Bett. Nachdem er sich seiner Jacke entledigt hatte, ließ er sich auf seinen Schlafplatz fallen und legte seinen Arm über die Augen. Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl Shinichi's Lippen noch auf seinen zu spüren und sobald er die Augen schloss kam ihm der Detektiv in die Gedanken. Seine Lippen und sein Körper kribbelten, aber Kaito versuchte fast schon verzweifelt diese Empfindungen zu ignorieren. Erschöpft und unsicher schlief er letztendlich ein.

Shinichi war zunächst geschockt gewesen als Kid ihn doch so grob von sich gestoßen hatte, aber dessen Haltung hatte mehr ausgesagt als alles andere. Er hatte den Meisterdieb eindeutig aus der Fassung gebracht und seine ersten, fast halbherzigen Versuche sich zu befreien hatten dem Detektiv gezeigt, dass er ihm offensichtlich nicht ganz abgeneigt war. Bestätigt wurde diese Vermutung durch Kid's Entschuldigung kurz bevor er verschwunden war und auch der Ausdruck in dessen Augen war eher ängstlich als abweisend gewesen.

Dennoch er hatte gehofft, dass der Dieb ihm freiwillig seine Identität preisgeben würde, aber darauf konnte Shinichi wohl lange warten, daher beschloss er einen Plan, den er schon vor längerem gefasst hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen.

Zu Hause angekommen, ging er in eines der vielen Gästezimmer seiner Villa. Dort wurde er sofort von einem fröhlichen Gurren begrüßt und die Taube die nun seit einiger Zeit in diesem Raum lebte, kam von ihrem Platz auf einem Regal herunter und gesellte sich zu dem Detektiv.

Shinichi war erleichtert, dass sein gefiederter Besucher endlich wieder gesund war. Zu Beginn hatte es nicht gut um das Tier gestanden. Die Wunde die durch den Schuss entstanden war, hatte sich entzündet und dem Tier blieb nur wenig Kraft um zu überleben. Aber sowohl Shinichi als auch Professor Agasa hatten sich als recht talentiert in der Pflege der Taube erwiesen und nun flatterte sie wieder munter durch die Gegend. „Morgen darfst du zu deinem Herren und zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren.", sagte er zu dem Tier und als habe diese ihn verstanden begann Sie fröhlich zu Gurren. Eine weile saß der Detektiv einfach nur da und beobachtete die Taube beim putzen ihres Gefieders bevor er sich anschickte das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Die Taube flog zurück auf das Regal auf dem sie schon zuvor gesessen hatte und machte es sich dort für die Nacht gemütlich.

Shinichi ging noch kurz in die Küche um eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen bevor er dann ins Badezimmer verschwand. Unter der Dusche glitten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem weiß gekleideten Halunken der mehr gestohlen hatte als er wohl selbst ahnte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Shinichi noch geglaubt sein Herz könne nur Ran gehören, aber die Zeit als Conan hatte ihn verändert. Ja er liebte Ran, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise wie Sie ihn liebte. Durch die zwei Jahre die er bei ihr gelebt hatte war Sie wirklich zu einer Schwester für ihn geworden und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Blick in ihren Augen als er ihr das gestanden hatte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie gelächelt und ihn dann einfach in ihre Arme gezogen.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit geahnt, es ärgert mich nur das du nicht genug vertrauen in mich hattest um mich einzuweihen, aber heute habe ich auch das verstanden."

Diese Worte hatten auch in ihm einen Damm brechen lassen und er hatte sich regelrecht an Sie geklammert. „Es tut mir leid Ran, alles was du in diesen zwei Jahren wegen mir erdulden musstest und dann kann ich dir nicht mal geben was du dir von mir wünschst. Ich wünsche mir doch nur das du glücklich bist."

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet Shinichi und es tut weh, dass du mich nicht mehr so lieben kannst wie ich es mir wünsche, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist ein blöder Detektiv-Spinner, aber ich liebe dich so wie du bist und ich werde dich auf eine gewisse Art immer lieben, aber bitte sei jetzt einmal ehrlich zu mehr. Wer ist sie die dein Herz gestohlen hat? Ist es vielleicht Ai?"

Shinichi hatte fast begonnen zu lachen, warum dachten alle er wäre ausgerechnet Ai verfallen, auch Heiji hatte das vermutet. „Nein es ist nicht Ai, ich hoffe es schockiert dich nicht zu sehr, aber es ist ein ER und bevor du weiter Vermutungen anstellst, nein es ist nicht Heiji.", antwortete er ihr während Sie einander losgelassen hatten.

Ran wusste nicht ob sie geschockt oder entzückt sein sollte, ihr sozial unbegabter Sandkastenfreund hatte sich ausgerechnet in einen anderen Mann verliebt, aber wer konnte ihn so beeindrucken das er Shinichi im Gedächtnis bleiben würde? Ran warf ihrem Freund fragende Blicke zu bevor ihr Augen förmlich begannen zu leuchten und noch bevor der Detektiv antworten konnte, hatte sie begonnen zu lachen.

„Das gibt's nicht, du hast dich in Kid verliebt!" Ihr Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag, woher konnte Sie das jetzt wissen, er hatte es doch mit keiner Silbe angedeutet.

„Jetzt kuck nicht so, du hast selbst gesagt es ist nicht Heiji und du bist jemand der die Herausforderung braucht, da bleibt doch nur einer übrig." Nach diesen Worten hatte Ran ihn noch in Seite geknufft und gemeint das es sich manchmal eben bezahlt machte wenn man von vielen Detektiven umgeben war.

Seit diesem Abend, den er mit ihr verbracht hatte, fragte sie ihn ständig wie er es anstellen wollte den Meisterdieb zu fangen und bisher hatte kein Glück damit gehabt, aber der Zufall hatte ihm etwas gegeben mit dem er Kid finden würde und auch wenn es nicht ganz fair war, er würde diese Chance sicher nicht verstreichen lassen. Zufrieden und hoffnungsvoll zugleich trocknete er sich ab und verschwand nur kurze Zeit später im Bett.

Der Morgen kam schneller als erwartet und noch etwas grummelig schlug Shinichi die Augen auf, als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ihn an der Nase kitzelten.

„Oh verdammt", rief er, während er förmlich aus dem Bett sprang. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Plan vor Sonnenaufgang in die Tat umsetzen wollen, aber er war am Abend zuvor so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte seinen Wecker einzuschalten. Schnell zog er sich an und schnappte sich einen kleinen Zettel den er vorbereitet hatte, dann ging er zu seinem gefiederten Gast.

Wie am Tag zuvor kam die Taube sofort zu ihm und begrüßte ihn gurrend. Shinichi hielt die Taube auf seiner Hand vor sich und überlegte kurz wie er den Zettel anbringen sollte. Er holte aus einer Schublade eine kleine Schnurr und band den Zettel daran fest. Die Taube schien zu ahnen was er vor hatte und hüpfte auf den Tisch vor ihm und blieb dort brav stehen. Sie war es von ihrem Herren gewohnt hin und wieder etwas am Bein zu tragen und wartete geduldig bis ihr Pfleger nun den Zettel dort befestigte. Shinichi überprüfte mehrere Male, dass der Zettel hielt, die Schnurr die Taube aber nicht verletzen konnte. Mit seinem Gast auf der Hand ging er nach unten und zog sich seine Jacke über. Dann schnappte er sich noch das neue Skateboard das Professor Agasa ihm gebaut hatte. Es war stabiler als sein altes und hatte noch mehr Leistung, sodass es ihn in seiner voller Größe ohne Probleme tragen konnte. Zusätzlich war das Skateboard mehr als praktisch, da er damit auch dort fahren konnte wo es für Autos oder Motorräder verboten war.

-Ich hoffe du erlaubst es mir dir zu folgen.-, dacht er während er die Taube ein letztes Mal kraulte.

„Flieg, flieg nach Hause zu deinem Herrn.", sagte er dann laut und so, als habe ihn das Tier verstanden, begann es mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und war kurze Zeit später in der Luft.

Schnell aktivierte Shinichi den Antrieb des Skateboards und sauste dem weißen Vogel hinter her.

Nun war er doch froh, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen war und sein Board mit Solarenergie versorgte, denn er folgte der Taube bereits seit über einer Stunde durch Tokio. Ein paar mal hätte er sie beinahe verloren aber an diesem Tag war ihm das Glück hold und nach fast eineinhalb Stunden fand er sich in einer Wohngegend wieder, die seiner nicht unähnlich war. Hier standen viele einzelne Häuser, die Straßen waren ruhig und schön angelegt. Zu einer längeren Beobachtung fehlte ihm im Moment aber die Zeit, sonst würde er die Taube verlieren. Zwei Straßen weiter begann diese dann kurz über einem weisen Haus zu kreisen bevor Sie in eine Öffnung im obersten Stock des Hauses folg. Sofort machte sich dort Leben bemerkbar und mehrere weiße Tauben kamen nun wieder heraus, flogen um das Haus und wieder hinein. Shinichi war vor dem kleinen Tor zum Stehen gekommen und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Offensichtlich waren die anderen Taube erfreut ihre Kameradin wiederzusehen und das wiederum brachte auch den Detektiv zum schmunzeln. Dann besah er sich allerdings das Haus vor dem er stand. Es hatte einen recht modernen Baustil, mit hohen Fenstern im Erdgeschoss und kleineren Oben. Unter dem Taubenschlag befand sich eine Art Dachterrasse, die wohl vom ersten Stock aus betreten werden konnte. Etwas weiter daneben, aber nicht mit der Terrasse verbunden, war ein weiterer kleiner Balkon und auf dessen Geländer landeten nun mehrer Tauben, inklusive der, die er gesund gepflegt hatte, und schienen dort zu warten.

Shinichi warf noch kurz einen Blick in den Garten, alles war sehr ordentlich und gut gepflegt, aber unscheinbar eben dazu gemacht nicht aufzufallen, dass passte zu jemandem wie Kid. Der Detektiv atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er den Mut hatte auf das Namensschild zu schauen.

„Kuroba.", las er den Namen ab und irgendwie kam ihm dieser Name auch bekannt vor, doch er konnte sich im Augenblick nicht daran erinnern wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte.

Dennoch, er hatte mehr erreicht als er erwartet hatte und nun hoffte er, dass auch der zweite Teil seines Planes gelingen würde. Noch einmal sah er hinauf zur Taube und dem Zettel der noch immer an ihrem Bein hing, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Jetzt beobachtete er auch erst einmal die Umgebung um genau zu wissen wo er war. Es überraschte ihn, dass Kid scheinbar nur zwei Bezirke entfernt im Abschnitt von Ekoda lebte. Hoffentlich würde er bald noch mehr wissen.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Shinichi's Besuch bog Kaito in seine Straße ein. Er hatte schnell ein paar Besorgungen gemacht und war nun auf dem Weg nach Hause. Vor seinem Haus angekommen, entnahm er noch die Post aus dem Briefkasten und gerade als er rein gehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf seine Tauben die auf dem Balkongeländer vor seinem Zimmer saßen und ihn scheinbar erwartet hatten. Für einen Moment glaube er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen aber da saß tatsächlich seine verlorengeglaubte Kira.

„Kira!", rief er und die Taube kam sofort zu ihm, gefolgt von zwei weiteren die sich auf die Schultern ihres Herrn setzten. Es war wirklich seine kleine Kira, die nun auf seine Hand saß und fröhlich gurrte. Verwirrt aber überglücklich brachte er sie zu seinem Gesicht und schmuste kurz mit ihr. Erst dabei fiel ihm auch der Zettel am Bein seiner Taube auf.

Egal was es war, er wollte es nicht hier draußen in Augenschein nehmen, daher raschelte er mit einem kleinen Döschen das er in seiner Tasche trug und dieses Geräusch veranlasste seine Tauben hinauf in den Taubenschlag zu fliegen. Schnell sammelte der junge Meisterdieb seine Einkäufe wieder ein und eilte ins Haus. Nur Minuten später war er oben bei seinen Lieblingen und entfernte vorsichtig den Zettel vom Bein seiner Taube. Dann befüllte er schnell die Futterschalen neu, als Belohnung das Sie richtig reagiert hatten. Während sich seine Helfer über das Futter her machten, rollte Kaito vorsichtig den Zettel auseinander.

Zwei simple kurze Zeilen standen darauf:

Ich hoffe, Sie hat sicher den Weg zurück zu dir gefunden.

Bis zum nächsten mal. Dein „kleiner" Meisterdetektiv :)

„Shinichi…", flüsterte Kaito überrascht.

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein.

Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Shinichi bei diesem Raubzug auch anwesend gewesen war und auch damals schon hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt. War er wirklich so unachtsam geworden? Nein, Kaito schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Shinichi nicht entdeckt werden wollte, konnte er genau so gut verschwinden wie Kaito selbst. Der Dieb begann zu lächeln während er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte und überlegte wie er sich dem Detektiv gegenüber erkenntlich zeigen konnte.

Der Tag verstrich schneller als erwartet und am frühen Abend machte sich Kaito auf den Weg nach Beika. Er wusste wo sein Rivale lebte, in der Zeit als dieser noch Conan gewesen war, hatte Kid die Kudo Villa sogar ein-, zweimal als Versteck benutzt, doch das war jetzt natürlich nicht mehr möglich. Als er bei besagter Villa ankam, war es bereits dunkel, aber im Haus brannte kein Licht. Das war dem Meisterdieb allerdings nur recht. Vorsichtig schlich er um das Haus und kurze Zeit später hatte er eines der Fenster geknackt, durch das er dann hineingeschlüpfte. Shinichi war tatsächlich nicht zu Hause und so beschloss er, im Lieblingsraum des Detektivs auf dessen Rückkehr zu warten.

Shinichi hatte sich für seine Recherchen bewusst im Haus von Professor Agasa aufgehalten und Dank des Namens, den er erfahren hatte, hatte er mehr über Kid in Erfahrungen bringen können als er erwartet hatte. Jetzt musste er es irgendwie anstellen, dass dieser ihm vertraute und auch den Rest seiner Geheimnisse lüften würde. Der Detektiv wusste nämlich immer noch nicht um den Grund der Diebstähle, aber für heute sollte es damit gut sein. Er packte seinen Laptop zusammen und verabschiedete sich vom Professor.

In seiner Villa hatte er sofort das Gefühl es sei jemand anwesend und er hoffte, dass es sich um Kid handelte. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ging direkt in die Bibliothek um seinen Laptop dort wieder zu verstauen.

Trotz seiner Erwartungen zuckte er zusammen, als er in der Bibliothek ein flattern hörte und eine weiße Taube fröhlich gurrend auf seiner Schulter landete.

Sein Herz schlug vor Freude höher, er war tatsächlich hier.

„Wie kommst du denn wieder hier her?", fragte er die Taube und kraulte diese kurz am Bauch.

„Sie heißt Kira.", ertönte eine Stimme von der Galerie und sofort wanderte der Blick des Detektivs nach oben und da stand er, der Dieb ganz in Weiß.

Shinichi rätselte wie es möglich war das der Dieb immer den passenden Lichtschein fand um sich perfekt in Szene zu setzen.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag überlegt wie ich mich bei dir bedanken kann, das du Sie gerettet hast, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist mir nichts eingefallen das die tiefe meiner Dankbarkeit ausdrücken würde.", erklärte Kid bevor er elegant von der Galerie herunter sprang und nun nur noch wenige Meter von Shinichi entfernt war.

Der Detektiv blickte noch einmal zu der Taube auf seiner Schulter und dann wieder zu seinem Besucher. Innerlich kämpfte er mit sich, aber jetzt hieß es Alles oder Nichts.

„Wie wäre es denn mit etwas Vertrauen, Kid?", schlug er in einem fast forschen Ton vor.

„Das kann ich nicht, du bist dort gewesen Shinichi, du hast gesehen warum ich immer so schnell wie möglich nach einem Raubzug verschwinde und ich werde niemanden da hinein ziehen."

„Aber du kämpfst alleine, Kid. Du magst ein Dieb sein, aber das gibt niemandem das Recht dich zu töten. Also warum bringst du dich in diese Gefahr?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es geht einfach nicht!", nach diesen Worten gab Kid einen kurzen Pfiff von sich und sofort kam Kira zu ihm. Shinichi erkannte das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte den Dieb für sich zu gewinnen.

„Bitte Kid, du weißt was mir widerfahren ist und daher weiß ich was du durchmachst. Ich hatte meine Freunde aber du bist allein, lass mich dir doch helfen."

„Ja, ich weiß was dir widerfahren ist und gerade du solltest mich deshalb verstehen. Ich kann nicht zulassen das jemand verletzt wird nur weil er an meiner Seite ist."

„Und wenn ich an der Seite von Kaito sein möchte."

Kid war anhand des Tonfalls sofort klar, dass das keine Frage gewesen war. Er ermahnte sich sein Pokerface nicht fallen zu lassen, aber in ihm schrie alles danach einfach davon zu laufen. Der Detektiv hatte ihn schon zuvor nervös gemacht, aber jetzt machte er ihm fast Angst. Es konnte, nein es durfte nicht sein, dass er wusste, wer er war und wie hatte er das herausgefunden. Plötzlich durchfuhr Kid ein Geistesblitz und er blickte zu seiner Taube, aber noch eher er die Frage stellen konnte, ergriff Shinichi erneut das Wort.

„Ja, du hast es erfasst. Ich habe deine Taube gesund gepflegt und Sie dann mit einer Nachricht nach Hause geschickt, aber ich bin ihr gefolgt. Ich weiß bis jetzt noch nicht wie ich es geschafft habe sie so lange zu verfolgen und es tut mir leid das ich es als Detektiv nicht geschafft habe dein Geheimnis auf andere Weise zu lösen, aber ich musste es einfach wissen."

Kid sah deutlich das Shinichi bei dieser Aussage litt, aber das half ihm nicht über die Enttäuschung hinweg.

„Und du sprichst von Vertrauen.", stellte er dann nur fest bevor er sich abwandte um den Raum zu verlassen. Sein kalter Ton traf nun wiederum Shinichi direkt ins Herz und diesem war klar, dass Sie so nicht auseinander gehen durften.

Der Detektiv setzte sich so schnell in Bewegung wie noch nie und als Kid einen kurzen Blick zurück warf, hatte er schon keine Chance mehr. Shinichi warf sich auf ihn und beide gingen zu Boden, wobei sich Kaito nicht ganz abfangen konnte und sich daher den Kopf am Boden anschlug. Er blieb kurz desorientiert liegen bevor er von Shinichi in eine sitzende Position und in dessen Arme gezogen wurde. Sein Zylinder blieb dabei auf dem Boden liegen und gab den Blick auf sein wildes Haar frei. Unbeholfen versuchte er sich zu befreien, aber Shinichi hatte die Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Arme fast komplett unterbunden.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Kaito?", fragte Shinichi in sanften Ton und legte dabei seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann ließ die Gegenwehr Kid's tatsächlich nach.

„Was weißt du eigentlich schon alles?", stellte dieser nun seinerseits eine Gegenfrage und Shinichi war klar, dass das jetzt seine letzte Chance war dem anderen Teenager zu beweisen, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Dein richtiger Name ist Kaito Kuroba, dein Geburtstag ist der 21. Juni und damit bist du sogar ein wenig jünger als ich. Dein Vater war Toichi Kuroba, ein Meistermagier, der vor über zehn Jahren bei einem Unfall während einer Show ums Leben kam. Dein Vater war nicht nur der erste Kaito Kid, er war auch der Lehrer meiner Mutter in Sachen Verkleidungen. Seit damals schon wird Kaito Kid gejagt, aber ich konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen warum. Warum hast du die Nachfolge deines Vaters angetreten, warum bringst du dich nach all den Jahren der Ruhe in Gefahr?"

Kaito hatte aufmerksam zugehört und ja, Shinichi hatte einiges in Erfahrung bringen können, aber es waren auch nur die Fakten die mit dem Namen Kuroba in Verbindung standen. Die Gründe für das Handeln des Meisterdiebes 1412 blieben damals wie heute ein Geheimnis. Kaito kämpfte mit sich, er fragte sich ob es nicht doch an der Zeit war Hilfe zu suchen, bevor er wirklich so enden würde wie sein Vater.

Als Kaito dann erneut die Stimme des Detektivs genau an seinem Ohr hörte, erschauderte er.

„Bitte Kaito, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Es dauerte eine Weile und Shinichi gab schon fast die Hoffnung auf als Kaito hörbar seufzte.

„Alle glauben mein Vater sei bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Ein Trick ist schief gegangen, dass passiert nun mal dem ein oder anderen Magier, aber ich hatte immer Zweifel an diesem sogenannten Unfall und ich sollte Recht behalten. Mein Vater wurde ermordet und ich will die Täter ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen."

„Du könntest doch auch auf andere Weise ermitteln, warum hast du das Phantom wieder auferstehen lassen?"  
„Die Gründe warum mein Vater Kid erschaffen hat, weiß ich nicht, aber in der Zeit als Kid kam er in Kontakt mit einer Verbrecher Organisation. Die genauen zusammenhänge ob Sie ihn anwerben wollten oder ob Sie schlichtweg Konkurrenten waren, kenne ich leider ebenfalls nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist diese Organisation auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Edelstein, angeblich soll dieser Stein Unsterblichkeit verleihen und mein Vater wollte das verhindern. Irgendwie haben Sie rausbekommen wer hinter Kid steckte und haben ihn auf der Bühne vor den Augen seiner Zuschauer umgebracht."

Shinichi verzog bei dieser Erklärung ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Ein Stein, der Unsterblichkeit verleiht, das klingt wie aus einem Buch entsprungen und selbst wenn es so was gibt, was willst du damit und woher willst du wissen das es der richtige Stein ist?"  
„Im Grunde ist es mir egal was der Stein kann und was nicht, diese Männer gehen über Leichen um ihn zu bekommen und genau das werde ich beenden indem ich ihn zerstöre, so wie es schon mein Vater tun wollte. Ob es der richtige Stein ist wird mir im richtigen Moment der Mond verraten."

Wieder schüttelte der Detektiv irritiert den Kopf, bevor sein Blick dann aber noch besorgter wurde. Etwas das Kaito gesagt hatte, schnürte ihm nun fast die Luft ab.

„Aber wenn Sie herausgefunden hatten, dass dein Vater Kid war, dann bist du erst recht in Gefahr."

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht zu viele Sorgen. Sie glauben ich sei mein Vater und in dem Glauben werde ich Sie auch lassen."

„Das beruhigt mich nicht, verdammt Kaito, die haben Scharfschützen. Wie oft haben Sie dich schon fast getötet oder verletzt."

„Besser ich als jemand anderes.", sagte der junge Diebe daraufhin leise und obwohl Shinichi es nicht wollte trieben ihm diese Wort die Tränen in die Augen. Er merkte kaum wie sich Kaito endlich von ihm löste und sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Warum Shinichi, warum macht das ausgerechnet dir das Herz schwer. Ich bin ein Dieb, wie kannst du jemanden wie mich lieben?"

Der Detektiv hob nur langsam den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber an. Der Zylinder lag noch immer auf dem Boden und so verwehrte nur noch das Monokel einen klaren Blick in Kaito's Gesicht. Wie von selbst hob er die Hand und brachte Sie zum Gesicht des anderen Jungen. Als dieser keine Anstalten machte sich erneut abzuwenden, nahm er ihm vorsichtig das Monokel ab und blickte nun ungehindert in zwei tiefblaue Augen.

„Du hast einen brillanten Verstand, bist leidenschaftlich und hast ein gutes Herz. Du hast mich selbst als ich noch geschrumpft war immer mit Respekt behandelt und mir ohne zu zögern gleich mehrmals das Leben gerettet. Ich habe selbst erst lernen müssen was es ist, das ich für dich empfinde, aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Jedes Mal wenn du mir nahe bist, beginnt mein Herz zur rasen und mein Körper kribbelt wenn du mich berührst."

Daraufhin sagte Kaito Nichts mehr. Er konnte Shinichi verstehen, ihm erging es ja nicht viel anders. Gerade seit der Begegnung auf dem Dach war ihm der Detektiv nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Die Berührungen hatten ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt, aber war das wirklich Liebe?

Shinichi sah deutlich wie Kaito's Verstand arbeitete. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich vorzubeugen und seine Lippen wieder vorsichtig auf die des anderen zu legen. Kaito zuckte zwar kurz zusammen, aber er wich nicht zurück. Dadurch ermutigt, legte Shinichi seine Hand in dessen Nacken um ihn etwas näher an sich zu ziehen und den Kuss so zu vertiefen. Neugierig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder über die Lippen des Diebes und diesmal wurde ihm zaghaft der Zugang in den Mund des Jüngeren gewährt.

Kaito schmeckte für Shinichi unglaublich gut. Er schmeckte süß und geheimnisvoll und das passte genau zu seinem Charakter. Innerlich jubelte der Detektiv als der Dieb auch endlich anfingen mit seiner Zunge aktiv zu werden. Immer wieder umwanden sich die beiden Rivalen, nur um dann wieder einander verlockend zu schmeicheln und Sie lösten sich immer nur kurz um ein wenig Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Shinichi's Hand wanderte nun von Kaito's Nacken zu dessen Schulter. Vorsichtig löste er dort die erste Halterung des weißen Umhanges und nur wenige Augenblicke später löste er auch die Zweite, woraufhin der Umhang auf den Boden glitt. Der Knopf des Jacketts war für den Detektiv ebenfalls kein Hindernis und auch die Krawatte des Diebes landete schnell auf dem Boden, aber als er sich anschickte das blaue Hemd zu öffnen, wurden seine Hände gepackt und davon abgehalten. Kaito beendete dabei auch den Kuss und sah Shinichi nun direkt in die Augen. Dessen fragender Blick brachte den Dieb zum Grinsen, daher lehnte er sich zurück und öffnete sein Hemd. Am dritten Knopf hielt er jedoch inne und zeigte Shinichi einen dünnen, fast nicht sichtbaren Draht der ebenfalls an diesem Knopf hing. „Was passiert wenn man dir einfach so das Hemd öffnet, ohne darauf zu achten?", fragte er sofort fasziniert.

„Tja, wenn man mich einfach so meiner Sachen berauben will, legt man sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes selbst schlafen. Der Draht löst eine kleine Kette von Rauchbomben aus die zusätzlich mit Schlafgas versetzt sind."

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht noch weitere Fallen an dir, wie hier zum Beispiel?", sagte Shinichi plötzlich keck und presste dabei seine Hand in Kaito's Schritt. Vor Überraschung hätte der Dieb die Falle fast selbst ausgelöst, da er bei der Berührung heftig zusammen zuckte.

Shinichi grinste und drückte sogar noch ein wenig fester zu, was Kaito ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Zusätzlich legte sich nun ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen des Meisterdiebes. „Willst du wirklich schon soweit gehen?", fragte Kaito nun mit leiser Stimme. Er hatte sich zwar Gedanken um den Detektiven gemacht und gegen ein wenig Körperkontakt war sicher nichts einzuwenden, aber die Augen von Shinichi verrieten das es ihn nach mehr verlangte.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie lange ich mich schon danach sehne, Kaito, du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Alleine die Gedanken an dich reichen aus, um mich selbst in absolutem Verlangen gefangen zu sehen. Deine Bewegungen, deine Stimme, deine Augen all das fesselt mich und all das hat mir schon so manche kalte Dusche beschert seit ich meinen richtigen Körper wieder habe." Bei diesen Worten hatte sich der Detektiv nach vorn gelehnt und versiegelte erneut die Lippen des Jüngeren. Während des Kusses streifte er ihm nun endlich die Jacke und das Hemd ganz ab und drückte ihn dann nach hinten. Shinichi kniete nun über Kaito während dieser auf seinem weißen Umhang lag und ließ seine Zunge immer wieder in dessen Mund gleiten. Kurze Zeit später beendete er ihr kleines Gefecht und wanderte zum Ohr des Diebes. Achtsam setzte er dort seine Zähne an und begann an Kaito's Ohrläppchen sanft zu knabbern. Ein Schauer jagte durch den Körper des Magiers und er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite um es Shinichi einfacher zu machen. Dieser ließ sich das natürlich nicht entgehen und weitete seine Arbeit auf den Hals des anderen aus. Immer weiter wandernd verteilte er kleine Bisse und Küsse auf dem Körper des anderen. Kaito gab bei diesen erotischen Berührungen immer wieder kleine, von Lust erfüllte Geräusche von sich und wandte seinen Kopf dabei mehrmals von der einen auf die andere Seite. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, machte sich der Detektive ebenfalls zu nutze und streifte schnell sein eigenes Jackett und Hemd ab, als er sich nun wieder an Kaito schmiegte, stöhnte dieser noch lauter auf. Heiße Haut traf auf heiße Haut und überall dort wo Shinichi ihn berührte, begann Kaito's Haut heftig zu kribbeln. Auch wenn er es absolut nicht geplant hatte, so spürte der junge Dieb nun, dass seine Hose unangenehm eng wurde. Der Detektiv schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn nur Sekunden später machte dieser sich am Gürtel der weißen Hose zu schaffen und kurz darauf spürte Kaito, wie die Enge um seine Lenden herum etwas nachließ.

Shinichi musste derweil schmunzeln als unter der weißen Hose tatsächlich eine rote Boxershort zum Vorschein kam. Fast quälend langsam zog er seinem Geliebten die Hose nun von den Beinen und erst jetzt bemerkte er das Kid noch seine weisen Schuhe trug. Nachdem die Hose ihren Platz neben dem Zylinder und Hemd gefunden hatte, zog er Kaito die Schuhe samt Socken aus, sodass der Dieb nun nur noch in Shorts und Handschuhen vor ihm lag. Dieser Anblick sorgte dafür, dass Shinichi's eigene Hose nun fast zu eng für ihn wurde, daher entledigte er sich ebenfalls seines Kleidungsstückes und kniete sich dann vorsichtig zwischen Kaito's Beine. Achtsam, fast scheu, ließ er seine Finger über die strammen Waden und Oberschenkel gleiten um dann ein wenig die Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen. Die Haut die nun noch frei wurde, wurde sogleich mit schmetterlingsgleichen Küssen bedeckt und dies entlockte dem Dieb ein weiteres Keuchen. Shinichi freute sich darüber noch einen sehr sensiblen Punkt gefunden zu haben, denn als er an dieser Stelle seine Zähne zum Einsatz brachte, bäumte sich Kaito sogar auf und stöhnte laut dazu.

Die Hitze die Kaito in diesem Moment verspürt, war vollkommen fremd für ihn. Er hatte zwar schon einige Male selbst Hand angelegt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich hierzu. Alleine die Küsse von Shinichi reichten aus um seinen Körper bis in die letzte Zelle anzufeuern und sein Blut zum kochen zu bringen. Als Shinichi nun begann seine Shorts langsam herunter zu ziehen, krallte er seine Hände in seinen Umhang. Sein Körper wollte Shinichi drängen schneller vorzugehen, aber sein Verstand behielt zumindest soweit die Kontrolle, dass er Shinichi's Berührungen länger genießen konnte. Nachdem der Detektiv ihm auch dieses Kleidungsstück von den Beinen gezogen hatte fiel dem Dieb erst auf, dass sein Gegenüber schon längst vollkommen nackt war. Einen Moment rätselte er warum er das gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber dann genoss er einfach die Aussicht. Shinichi war einfach herrlich gebaut, schmale Hüften, starke Beine und ein wohlgeformter Torso, wer konnte da überhaupt widerstehen.

Dem Detektiv ging es bei der Musterung des Diebes nicht anders. Es erstaunte ihn nun noch mehr wie ähnlich sie sich tatsächlich sahen. Ihre Augen, ihre Gesichter, ihr Körperbau. Wenn Shinichi es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben er habe einen lang vermissten Zwillingsbruder vor sich, aber etwas störte ihn noch und das musste er jetzt beseitigen. Langsam griff er nach Kaito's rechter Hand und brachte Sie zu seinem Mund. Vorsichtig nahm er den Mittelfinger in den Mund und biss in den Stoff des Handschuhs um ihn dann langsam von der Hand des Anderen zu ziehen. Anschließend küsste er die Handinnenfläche nur um dann durch die Zwischenräume der Finger zu lecken. Nachdem er mit der linken Hand genauso verfahren war, beugte er sich wieder über Kaito um erneut mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. Die Wangen des Diebes waren noch immer rot gefärbt und auf dessen Stirn hatte sich ein dünner Schweisfilm gebildet. Sein Atem ging schnell und die Augen waren vor Lust verdunkelt und funkelten glasig. Selbst wenn Shinichi gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht beherrschen können, Kaito's Anblick war einfach nur atemberaubend und so versiegelte er wieder dessen Lippen. Während ihre Zungen einen erneuten erotischen Tanz miteinander austrugen, ließ der Detektiv seine Hand nach unten gleiten. Am Ziel angekommen umfasste er Kaito's schon stark erregtes Glied und übte dort leichten Druck aus.

Kaito löste sich aus dem Kuss und schnappte nach Luft. Shinichi konnte spüren wie der Dieb unter seiner Berührung immer härter wurde und nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich Kaito's Glied zu voller Größe aufgerichtet. Wieder begann Shinichi eine Wanderung über dessen Körper und wieder suchte und fand er neue Punkte mit denen er den Meisterdieb in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Auf dem Bauch versenkte Shinichi seine Zunge in Kaito's Bauchnabel nur um anschließend wieder zu dessen sensiblen Punkt an der Hüfte zu gleiten. Währenddessen bewegte er seine Hand immer gleichmäßig auf und ab und mit jeder Bewegung ging der Atem des Diebes schneller. Kaito's Sicht begann unscharf zu werden, weshalb er die Augen schloss um so jede Berührung von Shinichi noch intensiver spüren zu können. Der Detektiv nutze diese Gelegenheit und angelte sich schnell zwei kleine Gegenstände aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ah….." Kaito schrie förmlich auf als sein Glied plötzlich von einer feuchten Hitze umschlossen wurde. Shinichi hatte seine Hand durch seinen Mund abgelöst und ließ nun seine Zunge über den harten Schaft seines Geliebten gleiten. Kaito's Hände vergruben sich dabei in Shinichi's Haaren und bald sahen diese genauso wild aus wie die des Diebes. Immer heftiger wurden die Schauer die durch Kaito's Körper jagten und er spürte wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Unbewusst bewegte er sich Shinichi entgegen, er wollte mehr, er wollte endlich spüren wie sein Körper in völliger Erregung verbrannte und kurz bevor er diesen Punkt erreichte ließ der Detektiv von ihm ab. Aber das war noch nicht alles! Ein schmales Band das Shinichi um sein Glied gelegt hat verhinderte das Kaito die Erlösung erreichen konnte.

Hilflos, fast verzweifelt sah er Shinichi an.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es so schnell zu ende geht, oder?", flüsterte dieser ihm zu, während er sich selbst nach hinten sinken ließ und Kaito dabei wiederum nach oben zog. So saß Kaito nun aufrecht auf Shinichi's Schoss und seine Erregung presste sich beinahe schon schmerzhaft gegen dessen Bauch. Fast schon gegen seinen Willen griff Kaito nach unten um sich die Erleichterung zu verschaffen nach der sein Körper nun so verzweifelt verlangte, aber wieder war der Detektiv schneller. Dieser packte seine Hände und hielt sie hinter dessen Rücken fest. Jetzt blickte der Dieb erst Recht verwirrt zu seinem Partner, er dachte er würde ihn lieben, weshalb verwehrte er ihm dann jetzt die Erlösung, die er begehrte und brauchte.

„Vertrau mir.", hörte er Shinichi direkt an seinem Ohr flüstern, bevor dieser wieder in sein Ohrläppchen biss und anschließend am empfindlichen Haaransatz knabberte. Langsam ließ sich der Dieb erneut fallen, er wollte versuchen Shinichi zu vertrauen. Unbemerkt von Kaito hatte Shinichi Gel aus einer Tube auf den Fingern seiner rechten Hand verteilt und damit bahnte er sich jetzt den Weg zu Kaito's Anus und nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte dieser etwas in sich eindringen. Es war schmerzlich, es war ungewohnt, aber es war nicht unbedingt schlecht. Langsam versuchte er sich zu entspannen um auch dem zweiten Finger der kurz darauf folgte entsprechenden Freiraum zu geben.

Als jedoch ein dritter Finger dazu stieß, entrang sich ein schmerzenslaut seinen Lippen. Sein Körper wurde nun von Wellen der Hitze und des Schmerzes überrannt und das war schon fast zu viel für ihn. Er hatte keinerlei Koordination mehr, wusste nicht ob er sich vor oder zurück bewegen sollte und dann geschah etwas das ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Shinichi hatte seine Finger langsam weiter bewegt und dabei den Punkt in Kaito gefunden der diesen nun vor Erregung zucken ließ.

„Ah….Shinichi… Bitte….." Kaito wusste nicht um was er eigentlich bat, aber er wusste nur, dass er dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Zu seinem Glück ging es dem Meisterdetektiv nicht viel anders und dieser zog sich jetzt langsam aus und von ihm zurück. Bevor Kaito jedoch die Chance hatte zu fragen was denn los sei, spürte er wie er von Shinichi herum gedreht wurde und dieser sich hinter ihm platzierte. Der Dieb war nun auf allen Vieren, während sich der Detektiv über ihn lehnte.

„Das wird es dir leichter machen.", flüsterte Shinichi während er vorsichtig die Hüften seines Angebeteten umfasste und begann in ihn einzudringen.

Wieder keuchte Kaito vor Schmerz auf, aber es war bei Weitem nicht so schlimm wie er es erwartet hatte. Dennoch Shinichi war um einiges größer als seine Finger und daran musste er sich erst einmal gewöhnen. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe schob sich der Detektiv weiter bis er schließlich ganz in Kaito eingedrungen war. Für einige Sekunden rührte sich keiner der beiden aber dann hielten sie diese Spannung nicht mehr aus. Dadurch das Kaito sich jetzt auf seinen Händen abstützen konnte, konnte er die Kraft aufbringen sich gegen Shinichi zu drücken und das tat er nun. Jetzt war es an dem Detektiv laut aufzustöhnen und die Augen genießerisch zu schließen. Fast automatisch passte er sich Kaito's Bewegungen an und presste sich immer wieder in die unglaubliche Hitze, die sein Glied umgab. Ein Schweißfilm überzog mittlerweile ihre kompletten Körper und die ersten Tropfen suchten sich nun den Weg von Shinichi's Stirn auf Kaito's Rücken.

Kaito hatte langsam das Gefühl vor Leidenschaft zu verbrennen. Hitze, Kälte, Schmerz, Glück, Liebe, Angst all das und noch mehr vermischten sich zu einem einzigen Rausch, der ihn immer schneller mit sich riss. Sein Verstand hatte sich schon längst diesem Verlangen ergeben und würde ihn dieses verfluchte Band nicht daran hindern, hätte sein Körper mit Sicherheit auch schon Erlösung gefunden, aber mit den wenigen Gedanken die ihm noch geblieben waren, wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher als mit seinem Geliebten gleichzeitig zu kommen.

Immer wieder Stöhnten und Keuchten die beiden abwechselnd und die Spannung wurde immer unerträglicher. Auch Shinichi spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Viel zu lange hatte er sich nach diesem Körper, dieser verwandten Seele verzehrt und nun, nun gehörte er ihm. Unter einer letzten großen Anstrengung packte er Kaito erneut fest an den Hüften und zog ihn zurück währen er sich selbst nach hinten sinken ließ. Der Detektiv kam so auf seinen Knien zur Ruhe während er Kaito nun an dessen Armen in seinen Schoss zog.

Der Dieb glaubte fast verbrennen zu müssen als er Shinichi's Brust an seinem Rücken spürte und sein Glied erst. Es war so tief ihn eingedrungen, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte und traf nun gekonnt wieder diesen Punkt, der ihn wahnsinnig werden ließ. Kaito war es unbegreiflich wie Shinichi sich in dieser Situation noch bewegen konnte, aber er tat es und trieb den Dieb bis ans Äußerste.

Immer schneller und heftiger stieß der Detektiv in seinen Dieb und trieb diesem schon die Tränen in die Augen. Vollkommen in der Erregung gefangen, warf Kaito verzweifelt den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und schrie erneut auf.

Gerade in dem Augenblick als er glaubte es würde seinen Körper vor Spannung zerreißen, stieß Shinichi ein letztes Mal in aller Härte zu. Dabei griff er nach vorn und löste das Band von Kaito's Glied.

Nun schlug alles über Kaito zusammen. Hitze, Kälte, Spannung, Entspannung, alles vereinte sich in dem Moment als er zum Höhepunkt kam. Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und nur am Rande nahm er wahr wie auch Shinichi tief in ihm kam.

Es dauerte Minuten bis die Spannung nachließ und der Dieb zitternd an Shinichi gelehnt sitzen blieb. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und dann verloren sich seine Gedanken in Dunkelheit.

Als Kaito wieder zu sich kam war er nicht mehr in der Bibliothek des Hauses Kudo, sondern lag in einem weichen, angenehm warmen Bett. Durch die geöffneten Fenster fiel fahles Morgenlicht in den Raum und er erkannte, dass er sich im Schlafzimmer von Shinichi befand. Den besagten Detektiv konnte er allerdings nicht entdecken, dafür sah er seine Kleidung ordentlich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, ging die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und Shinichi kam mit einem Tablett in den Händen in den Raum.

„Hey du bist ja wach, wie geht es dir?", fragte er freudig, während er das Tablett auf den Nachtisch stellt und Kaito dann erst einmal auf die Stirn küsste.

„Jetzt wieder gut.", antworte Kaito leise während er sich aufrichtete. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Unterleib veranlasste ihn aber schnell dazu sich wieder hinzulegen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe dir wehgetan obwohl ich das nicht wollte.", meinte Shinichi bedauernd als er die Reaktion seines Geliebten sah, aber zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf.

„Ach was, ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden und ich möchte nicht, dass du das, was geschehen ist jetzt mit einem schlechten Gewissen verdirbst. Du darfst mich einfach wieder gesund pflegen." Kaito hatte seine Stimme bewusst arrogant klingen lassen um seinem Geliebten zu zeigen, dass sich der Meisterdieb 1412 nicht so leicht unterkriegen ließ.

Shinichi fiel ein Stein vom Herz und er nahm eine der Tassen vom Tablett um Sie Kaito zu reichen. Der Dieb hatte schon mit Shinichi's heiß geliebten Kaffee gerechnet, aber seine Nase verriet ihm das der Inhalt ein andere war.

„Ich dachte du magst eine heiße Schokolade vielleicht lieber als Kaffee."

„Ich weiß ja das du ein hervorragender Detektiv bist, aber wie kannst du so was ohne jeden Hinweis herausfinden?"  
„So schwer war das nicht. Weißt du, wir hatten während der ganzen Zeit in der Bibliothek eine Beobachterin und das du in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen bist hat Sie wohl geärgert und daher hat Sie mir die ganze Zeit keine Ruhe mehr gelassen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kaito seine Taube Kira die auf Shinichi's Schulter saß und nun da ihr Herr sie entdeckt hatte zu ihm gesprungen kam.

„Lass mich raten, sie hat dir ins Ohr gepickt bis ich versorgt war und als du eine zweite Tasse Kaffee fertig machen wolltest, hat sie sich störrisch auf deine Hand gesetzt und dir da wahrscheinlich noch ein kleines Andenken hinterlassen."

„Genau das hat Sie getan. Sie hat erst Ruhe gegeben als ich eine heiße Schokolade gekocht habe. Wie hast du es geschafft eine Taube derart zu dressieren?"

Kaito sah kurz zu Kira und dann wieder zu Shinichi. Er hatte beschlossen ihm zu vertrauen und vielleicht konnte der Detektiv ihm auf seiner Jagd wirklich helfen, aber Alles musste er nicht wirklich wissen.

Grinsend zog er Shinichi zu sich und suchte sanft dessen Lippen.

Es war ein kurzer aber liebevoller Kuss.

„Tja, mein werter Herr Detektiv, ich werde noch vieles mit dir Teilen aber das bleibt mein Geheimnis!"

Ende

Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat vielleicht ein paar Leuten gefallen.

Bis (vielleicht) zum nächsten Mal.

Eure Sirastar


End file.
